


Around the Campfire

by MissSunnySweden



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Fixed Timeline, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, friendships, headcanon territory ahoy, pre-Alistair/warden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunnySweden/pseuds/MissSunnySweden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series dedicated to the events during (and immiditaly after) the 5th Blight, featuring Warden Elanwen Mahariel and her crew of misfits as they try to save the world.</p><p>Genre's, raitings and time will differ, details in the beginning of every chapter. Will be updated when inspiration strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The problem with treaties

**Author's Note:**

> Elanwen/Leliana friendship, early game around the arrival to Redcliff, pre-Alistair/Elanwen

Leliana awoke with a start. Glancing out of her tent, at the slowly brightening sky, she realized that Elanwen had in fact, not woken her up for her watch. The bard frowned, but wasn’t too worried. After all, it would not be the first time the dalish hunter had taken a longer watch. She got up and stepped out of her tent. Elanwen was by the fire, still burning bright and strong, the Mabari dog by her side. Leliana approached slowly.

The warden had a document spread out in front of her in the light of the fire, brow furrowed in deep concentration. Leliana recognized the document, it was one of the Grey Warden treaties they intended to use to get the help from the other races. The dalish was tracing the letters with her fingers, and when Leliana got close, she realized that the Warden was - very slowly - reading the text out loud, stopping to sound out syllables, biting her lips in frustration at any longer or more complicated words.

The dog looked up at her, giving a quiet bark in greeting, and Elanwen startled, the treaty rolling back up in her hand as she half stood to face the Orleasian. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Leliana said, smiling gently. Elanwen chuckled slightly.

“My own fault really. I’m just lucky you weren’t a darkspawn.” 

Leliana hesitated, then asked. “Is there something wrong with the treaties? You seemed concerned..” 

“No.. at least I..” Elanwen looked at the parchment, bit her lip, before she sighed and looked up at Leliana again, an oddly defeated look in her eyes. “I.. don’t do reading. I can read well enough to read roadsigns, sure, or maps. But this?” She looked at the treaty again, and shook her head. “We learn all our stories by heart. we don’t write them down.. I am no keeper.. What use would I have of reading?” She laughed, humorless. “But everything you Shemlen do is about reading., trade stories, everything.” She let out a frustrated huff.

“Why didn’t you say..”

“So you could laugh at the uncultured elf? Not likely..” Elanwen snorted. 

“You know we wouldn’t do that.” Leliana said firmly. The warden sighed, and sank down by the fire again.

“I.. I know. I’m sorry. I just…” She looked over at Alastair’s tent. No more than a glance, but enough for Leliana to see it. “I guess I was just ashamed.. You put so much trust in me. And these treaties.. I don’t even know what they say. What if someone tells me that something is in here, that isn’t, but I believe them?”

Leliana sat down next to her. “I could teach you, you know.” Elanwen glanced back at her. “I’m serious, I could help you understand the treaties for yourself. You are right, reading is a valuable skill to us, and I would be happy to share it’s gifts with you.” Another hesitant glance towards Alastair’s tent. “The other’s don’t have to know.” Leliana added with another gentle smile. “We’ll just say it’s girl’s talk.”

“Won’t they wonder why Morrigan isn’t included?” Elanwen objected, but the smile on her face, and the light in her eyes told Leliana that the dalish was already convinced.

“I’m pretty sure both Sten and Alastair are not able to put the words “girl” and “Morrigan” anywhere near each other.” Leliana said with a teasing note in her voice. 

Despite herself, Elanwen laughed, covering the noise with her hand. Leliana grinned, and reached out, taking the treaty from the warden’s hand and spreading it in the light again. “Now then, what word were you having trouble with?”


	2. The words "I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Alistair/Elanwen, later part of the game, but before the Landsmeet

Alistair carefully crawled into their tent, attempting to lie down without disturbing the sleeping Elanwen too much. He only sort of succeed, as Elanwen didn’t open her eyes, but smiled and snuggled closer to him. Alistair placed his arms around her, drawing her close. The dalish let out a soft sigh of satisfaction and Alistair settled, and was about to close his eyes.

“I love you.” 

He froze, and looked at her. She appeared to have fallen back to sleep already. Eyes closed and face relaxed. The words had been hardly more than a mumble anyway, but they had struck Alistair like a blow to the stomach.

It wasn’t the first time she had said it. Far from it. But it was something in the way she said it. Not a grand declaration of feelings nor the breathy confession when they were making love… Just.. Normal, casual. Like it was something meant to be said everyday…

“Alistair? Are you alright?” He blinked and realized that Elanwen was awake and looking at him. “Love… You are crying! Are you hurt?” She propped herself up on an elbow, frowning as the last traces of sleep left her face. Alistair became suddenly aware of the tears on his face and moved to wipe them away, shaking his head. 

“I’m fine.. I just..” he fell silent when she placed a gentle hand on his cheek

“Alistair.” She prompted. Tell me, hung unsaid in the air. He took a steadying breath, hating how his voice hitched. 

“I'm alright.” He said finally. “It's just that.. I'm not used to it yet.” He smiled weakly at her. “To you.” He clarified. “To this.. to someone who just.. says it like that..” He laughed quietly, but grew abruptly quiet as she leaned in and kissed away the last traces of tears on his face. 

“Alistair.” she said, very seriously, their foreheads close enough to touch as she looked him straight in the eyes. “I love you. I will always love you.” He let out a breathless laugh. 

“I love you too.” He mumbled. Seemingly satisfied, she kissed him lightly before laying back down, curling up in his arms again. Slowly the peace and quiet returned, and just as Alistair was about to fall asleep, he thought he heard her murmur. 

“I'm going to fucking stab Eamon.” 

He hugged her tighter, smothering his giggles in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alistairs backstory gives me a lot of feels, alright? As always, please leave a Kudos and/or Review if you enjoyed :)


	3. What are friends for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon character death ahead. 
> 
> Takes place after the Ambush. Zevran offers his aid in helping Elanwen bury her oldest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All elven is taken from the dragon age wiki. 
> 
> Ir abelas: I'm sorry
> 
> Lasa ghilan: Grant/give guidance.
> 
> Ma nuvenin: As you wish
> 
> Ma serannas: My thanks (Thank you)

“Don't ask this of me.. Tamlen please..” Elanwen heard her own voice breaking but she didn't care.

  
  


“Please lethallan, end my suffering..” Tamlen – _oh creators Tamlen! -_ looked up at her, eyes pleading. The corruption had spread over his entire body and his face was contorted in pain, dark tendrils clashing against his Vallesin.

  
  


“Tamlen...” She sank to her knees next to him, felt the familiar hilt of her dagger in her hands as she unsheathed it. The sound of battle had died out, or maybe the sound of her own heart poudning wildly in her chest had drowned it out. Tamlen placed his hand above hers. It was cold to the touch.. Like he was dead already. “Ir abelas.” She whispered.

  
  


“I am the one.. who should apologize..” He smiled, but it looked so twisted on his face that tears welled up in her eyes.

  
  


“Falon'Din guide you Tamlen,” She didn't close her eyes. She owed him that much. She had closed her eyes in the cave with that damned mirror.. She wouldn't close them now. He gasped when the blade went in, eyes widening for a second, before he became limp. His hand fell from hers and landed on the ground with what seemed an earshattering thud. She watched the last light leave his eyes, and only then, did she pull out the dagger and throw it aside, uncaring of it's fate. She cradled him close, screaming out her sorrow. Tears streaming from her eyes as she held Tamlens body close to her, rocking back and forth like a child. Footsteps reached her, and someone said something.. A hand reached for her and she recoiled, curled protectivly around the body. _No_. She woulnd't let the Shemlen take him away again. She had left him behind once because of what a Shem had said. She wouldn't do it again. She wouldn't leave him alone with all of these _monsters_. She buried her face in his matted hair, closing herself off from all the noise.

  
  


“Falon?” The word seemed to break through the hazy mist that surrounded her. “Elanwen?” Zevran was kneeling opposite her, eyes normaly smiling eyes sympathetic and sad. “Did you know him?”

  
  


“He was..” _My best friend, my brother._ “Of my clan.”

“Then we shall give him the respect he has earned.” He told her, reaching out to place a hand on her arm. It felt strange. Warm and alive. Not cold and dead, like the body in her arms. “Lasa Ghilan? I do not know the way of our people when it comes to this.”

  
  


“Ma nuvenin.” The respons was automatic. She struggled to remember the words, yet hearing the terms out loud was like hearing the Halla graze in late evenings under the stars. Safe. Familiar.

  
  


“Ma serannas.” Zevran smiled a little, his eyes still sad.

  
  


They buried him together, a bit away from the camp. The body in her arms was light – too light – but she had never had a heavier burden when they moved him. She almost fell several times, all strengh leaving her. But every time Zevran would be there. He cut a sapling from a tree to plant on the freashly made mound. He made her recite the words so he could repeat them. And when her legs finally gave out and she crashed to her knees at the foot of the grave, he said nothing, only fetched a blanket to spread around her shoulders against the night's cold. Then he started to leave.

  
  


“Zevran?” He paused, looking back.

  
  


“Ma Serannas.”

  
  


“What are friends for?” He smiled and left her alone.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sick and tired of elves putting Dalish elves down in canon, so I had Zevran not only /not/ dislike my Warden for her heritage. Also, I headcanon that Zevran at some point learned a bit of elven out of practicality should he ever need to go undercover or take shelter with a Dalish clan.


	4. Parallel Moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment under the stars

The first time Alistair noticed Elanwen’s reflective eyes, he shrieked and dropped all the firewood he’d been carrying. He had been vaguely aware of this ability, but had not really seen it up until that point.

The night was warm, and they lay side by side on their backs, watching the stars listening to the sounds of the others milling about in the camp. It was peaceful, and almost enough to forget their mad scramble across Ferelden in search for a myth and half-forgotten allies.

Alistair turned his head slightly and watched her. Her tattoos painted dark shadows on her forehead and made the glimmer in her eyes stand out even more. The moons reflected back, giving her eyes an almost golden shine as she gazed up towards them. She look almost… Otherworldly, like a spirit from the fade had come to join him in that grassy clearing, the light from beyond the veil visible through her eyes.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” She said suddenly.

“Amazing” he agreed even though he hadn’t looked at the sky in ages.

“I used to do this all the time with my friends in the clan… Creators it feels like such a long time ago.” She sat up, hair falling forward, casting her eyes in shadow. He sat up as well, reached hesitantly for her shoulder. She leaned into his touch, and sighed. “I ruined the mood didn’t I? Sorry”

“Don’t be.” He ran his thumb in slow circles over soft skin. “Do the Dalish tell stories about the constellations? Uncle Teagan sometimes told me stories about them, but I’ve forgotten most. Not exactly appropriate in the chantry.”

“Yhea.. Our hahren would tell us the stories long after we memorized them. It’s important that we don’t forget.”

He tilted his head, and caught her gaze.

“Tell me?”

A smile snuck onto her face, and she looked up towards the sky once more. Alistair smiled as the light from the moons lit up her eyes once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that :) Please leave a kudos and/or review if you did!


End file.
